L'amour est une arme dangereuse
by killianemmajones
Summary: OS Captainswan (post 5x08) centré Killian Jones après que ce dernier ait apprit la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Camelot


**Je me suis un peu (beaucoup xD) inspiré du 5x08 et de la promo du 5x10 pour écrire cet OS. Juste pour patienter jusqu'au prochain épisode ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Comment avait-elle put lui faire ça… Comment avait-elle put faire de lui un Dark one, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il succomberait à la noirceur aussi facilement qu'il y avait succombé la première fois.

Il lui avait fallu tant d'années pour parvenir à s'en débarrasser, qu'il ne se sentait plus la force de recommencer. Mais voilà qu'à présent, il sentait cette haine l'envelopper, s'encrer progressivement dans son âme pour atteindre son cœur, et il en était certain, oui il en était persuadé qu'il le sentait s'émietter dans sa poitrine.

Ce sentiment s'accentua lorsque Zelena annula le sort d'invisibilité qui dévoila son nom sur Excalibur. L'ultime confirmation de son triste sort.

Il n'osait même plus regarder la femme qu'il aimait dans les yeux, si ce n'est que pour lui asséner un regard emplit de rage.

Puis une vieille amie pointa le bout de son nez, quelque chose qui lui avait tenu compagnie durant des années. Quelque chose qui ne l'avait jamais trahi, mais qu'il avait trahi : la vengeance.

Il se vengerait d'Emma Swan. Comment ? Il ne le savait pas encore mais il lui ferait regretter de lui avoir arraché son statut de héros pour le réduire à celui de méchant.

Regina avait raison : les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse. Alors à quoi bon perdre davantage de temps à essayer désespérément de revenir vers la lumière ? Tous ses efforts ne lui avaient servis qu'à l'éloigner encore plus de cette ligne d'arrivée.

-Alors dis moi, es-tu prêt à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre à Camelot ? L'interrompit Zelena.

-Ouais… Mais d'abord nous devons nous occupé d'elle.

Ses yeux pourtant si bleu, mais voilés de haine, la fixaient continuellement de ce regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Désemparé, Emma lui adressa un regard plein d'excuses, s'engageant dans un combat intérieur pour ne pas montrer la tristesse et le désespoir qui la gagnait peu à peu. Ce fut en vain. Face a lui, elle ne pouvait plus dresser ses murs qui l'avaient pourtant protégé pendant si longtemps.

Et lui, semblait indifférent, complètement détacher de ce qu'il voyait. Mais elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi il le ressentait. Réalisant qu'à cet instant précis, elle était en train de le perdre. Une infime part d'elle-même, l'accusa même de l'avoir tué d'une certaine manière.

D'un simple geste, il fit apparaître le bracelet de Zelena qu'il vint placer au poignet d'Emma, avant que les effets de l'encre de sèche ne s'estompent. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle déjoue ses plans par le biais de la magie.

Zelena sautillait presque de joie, Killian était tellement aveuglé par sa colère qu'il semblait prêt à faire équipe avec elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce que le pirate ne lui ordonne de partir, souhaitant s'entretenir seul avec Emma.

Le soleil se levait petit à petit, et Emma pouvait bientôt recommencer à bouger. Devant elle, Killian faisait les cents pas.

-Comment as-tu pus me faire ça…Relança-t-il d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu étais mourant, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Tu aurais du me laisser partir.

-Et vivre sans toi !? S'offusqua-t-elle. Hors de question.

-J'aurais préféré mourir que de devenir un monstre comme toi.

Ces paroles s'insinuèrent en elle telles une épée, une puissante lame qui lui transperçait le corps et l'âme. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser ça, sa noirceur jouait un rôle dans ses dires et ses actes. Comme si la révélation d'Emma avait été le déclencheur de cette méchanceté.

-Que cherche-tu as faire au juste ? Questionna-t-elle en se battant pour retenir ses larmes.

-Je veux te faire mal, comme tu m'as fait mal.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, ne provocant la encore aucunes réaction de la part de Killian. Elle avait l'impression d'être en face d'un inconnu, elle n'avait jamais croisé cette partie de lui, enfin si une fois, mais il n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant de cruauté. Et Emma comprenait maintenant pourquoi il craignait de redevenir cet ancien lui.

De son côté, Killian était littéralement dévoré par la rancœur et le méprit qu'il éprouvait à présent pour Emma. Mais cette dernière passerait au second plan, car il devait d'abord respecter la promesse qu'il s'était fait. Il devait tuer, dépecer, étriper ce crocodile et venger la mort de Milah. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir. Se servir de la magie lui paraissait si facile, surement parce qu'il ressentait un des sentiments les plus puissant qu'il soit : la colère.

* * *

Rumpel et Belle furent interrompus en plein inventaire lorsque Killian fit irruption dans la boutique d'antiquité. La jeune femme se montra comme toujours très accueillante, le trouvant cependant bien matinal aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'apercevoir du changement dont il était victime. Chose que Rumpel avait remarqué dès l'instant où il avait posé un pied dan sa boutique. Le regard assassin que lui lançait le pirate confirma bien vite ses craintes. Ce n'était pas Killian Jones qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, mais Hook.

-Je suppose que tu as obtenu des réponses ? Commença l'antiquaire.

-Les rôles sont inverser crocodile.

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla Belle interloqué.

Sans donner davantage d'explications, et se tournant vers Rumpel, il fit glisser une épée jusqu'à ses pieds. Puis le transperçant du regard, le provocant d'un sourire, il le défia d'une voix mi amuser, mi menaçante :

-Finissons ce que nous avons commencé.

-Très bien.

Cette fois ci, Rumpel ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas être lâche. Hook serait bien trop sur de lui en pensant que le combat était gagné d'avance, car l'antiquaire n'avait plus peur à présent.

Il ramassa l'épée et se sentit transporté dans un nuage de fumée, pour se retrouver sur le pont du Jolly Roger, face à son pire ennemie.

-Et bien, je vois que tu as pris goût à tes pouvoir. Et quel beau clin d'œil de nous avoir emmené sur les lieux de notre dernier duel.

-J'ai pensé que tout devait ce terminer là où tout a débuté. Cette fois ci, crocodile, l'un de nous deux doit mourir.

Il s'arma d'excalibur, faisant comprendre à Rumpel qu'ils avaient assez bavardé comme ça.

Ils firent s'entrechoquer les deux lames, engageant ainsi le combat.

Au post du sherrif, Emma n'avait eut d'autre choix que de réunir ses parents, Robin et Regina, leur donnant les explications qu'ils attendaient tous. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin de leur aide pour sauver Killian. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle serait surement la seule à pouvoir le sauver, seulement elle ressentait le besoin d'être soutenu par sa famille.

-Tu as transformé Hook en un ténébreux ? S'étonna Regina en lui retirant le bracelet qu'il lui avait précédemment mit.

-Mais pourtant, il n'a rien fait de mal depuis qu'on est rentré à Storybrooke. Releva David.

-C'est le fait d'apprendre la vérité sur ce que lui a fait Emma qui lui a brisé le cœur et la rendu comme ça. Expliqua Regina.

Belle entra en grand fracas dans le post, les interrompant dans leur conversation.

-Vous êtes là, fit-elle soulager, je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner.

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur elle, appréhendant la raison de sa venue. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes afin de reprendre son souffle pour pouvoir continuer.

-C'est Killian. Il est venu à la boutique tout à l'heure, il a emmené Rumple. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés mais il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal.

-Emma a fait de lui un dark one. L'informa Robin en voyant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

-Non… Il va essayer de le tuer. Souffla Emma presque dans un murmure.

-Il faut absolument qu'on l'en empêche.

-Comment ? Demanda Snow.

-On ne sait même pas où ils sont allés, compléta David.

-On peut utiliser un sort de localisation. Suggéra Robin.

-J'ai le sort, il manque plus que l'objet. Répondit Regina.

-Moi j'ai sa bague.

Emma y versa tout le contenu de la fiole que s'était procuré Regina par magie. Maintenant, ils ne leur manquaient plus qu'à suivre la direction vers laquelle flottait l'objet.

* * *

Sur le Jolly Roger, les coups s'enchaînaient pour Killian et Rumpel, se faisant de plus en plus violents. Tous deux voulaient garder l'avantage sur l'autre. Hors de question de faiblir, ce duel était en train d'écrire un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire.

Le pirate leva son épée afin de parer le coup que lui portait son adversaire, et à l'aide d'une technique bien à lui, il le désarma. D'ordinaire il aurait enchaîné avec un coup de coude, mais là encore il voulait lui affliger des blessures bien plus importantes. Il lui asséna un grand coup de crochet au visage, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Rumpel essaya d'atteindre son épée mais ce fut peine perdu car elle était beaucoup trop loin pour être à sa portée.

Le pirate émit un rire des plus sadiques. La satisfaction de pouvoir en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il voulait le tuer de sa propre main et de son crochet.

Il se débarrassa d'Excalibur, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin et se rua sur le crocodile qui luttait tant bien que mal pour empêcher son crochet d'atteindre son visage. Et alors qu'il était a deux doigts de céder sous la force du pirate, un espoir lui vint en aide.

-Arrête ! S'interposa une voix que Killian ne connaissait que trop bien.

La dark one avait entre temps semé les autres en devinant l'endroit ou pouvait se trouver Killian. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas trompée en se téléportant jusqu'ici et était, heureusement, arriver juste à temps.

Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de l'écouter, mais une force invisible s'empara de lui tout entier et l'éloigna de sa proie. Il reporta son attention sur Emma, qui se trouvait en possession d'Excalibur. Il n'avait donc plus le contrôle de son corps et cela l'énervait davantage.

\- Laisse-moi. Lui ordonna-t-il, le visage déformé par une haine sans précédent.

-Non… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Il n'eut nul besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre que sa patience avait des limites. Son regard parlait pour lui.

-Killian tu vaux bien mieux que ça, je sais que tu peux contrôler tes démons.

-Non, je n'y arriverais pas.

-Si. Tu en capable autant que moi, ou Merlin. Je te connais mieux que personne et je sais que tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il dégluti, baissant les yeux il répondit :

-…Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu as juste besoin d'aide et je suis là pour ça…

Puis tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle poursuivit.

-…Ensemble on peut y arriver, je te le promets.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Killian combla ce peu d'espace en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et Emma priait intérieurement pour que le véritable amour fasse effet, y mettant toute la passion qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de son pirate.

Elle rompit leur étreinte, plongeant son regard dans le sien, mais c'était à peine si son expression avait changé. Sa tête lui tourna, et elle manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse à Killian, qui ne cherchait même pas à l'aider. A la place de cela, il lui arracha Excalibur des mains et la laissa rejoindre le sol.

Il se mit à sa hauteur, l'observa un instant, un sourire victorieux jouant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne pourras jamais m'arrêter, Swan, murmura-t-il.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle, se tournant vers Rumpel.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit : il avait retourné le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé la veille, contre elle-même.

Ce n'était pas juste ! pensait-elle. Killian lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il lui pardonnerai toujours, qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné, qu'importe ce qu'elle ait fait. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle voulait un futur avec lui et il lui avait dit qu'il se battrait pour eux, pour préserver leur avenir. Oui, Killian Jones lui avait dit toutes ces choses là, mais pas Hook.


End file.
